supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Mindbird
'Synopsis' A recent member of the Illuminate, Mindbird is something of an enigma. Truth be told, she would rather prefer it that way. Not because of any sense of ego or pride, but more because espionage agents with a reputation tend to end up dead quicker than most. An average computer nerd before the pathogen hit, she quickly got scooped up by the secret society for her talents. Current Information Mindbird's whereabouts a439-z^56y**3dwsd'FILECORRUPT' Backstory Elli Halonen was pretty much a nobody in life. Standard college girl working for a computer science degree, looking to get a job, browsed the internet in her free time. The kind of person that wouldn't be missed if something happened. When that "something" happened though, she ended up benefiting instead of dying. Along with getting a new appearance out of the deal she found the majority of people around her dying due to complications with their own mutations, or being killed because their powers scared people. To say she was panicking was an understatement. After the initial chaos of the outbreak, she was eventually picked up by an Illuminate agent through unknown means (mostly being unceremoniously bummed off the street) who recognized her for what she was. Her new cognitive and physical abilities made her training progress rapidly, and from there she blended into the shadows to do her work. Powers/Abilities Espionage Mastery Mindbird's encounter with the virus has imbued her with an innate talent for infiltration and intelligence ops. Her talents range from subtle applications like crafting elaborate disguises and hacking equipment, to more cruel applications like thievery and assassination. Exercising these skills frequently has left her with a high aptitude in physical activities, but by no means is this a replacement for actual combat. She is best skilled in getting the drop on people and stacking the odds, for the best fight is a stacked fight. If she were to face someone one-on-one in singular combat without preparation she would be ill-suited for the task; she does everything she can to avoid this outcome (whether it involves sniper rifles or traps or even a simple sleight-of-hand). Memory Manipulation Much like her espionage skills, this power is subtle, but very much as deadly. Mindbird can control, suppress, fabricate, influence, repair, or just about do anything with the memories of herself or others. By invoking her powers she can gather information rapidly and erase the same information from the minds of others, or even jumble a person's memories to invoke insanity. Crafting memories is somewhat difficult, and absorbing too many memories too fast can cause complications. She can manifest memories into reality, but this takes a lot of effort on her end and as such is only used sparingly. Personality Mindbird is often quiet. Rarely speaks unless spoken to, she prefers to get the details she needs and leaves. Mindbird is not a very social person in comparison to the rest of her Illuminate allies, and rarely does she contemplate the idea of talking with them. Once she finds someone she enjoys talking with, it becomes another story. She'll be outgoing, enjoy learning about people, and mostly drops the 'silent agent' schtick she views as efficient, but boring as hell. In this state she'll admit she very much enjoys the powers and appearance she's gained, but can find herself jealous at the more flashy abilities other people demonstrate. She's also still a nerd; turns out getting badass powers doesn't give you a badass personality. Category:Illuminate Category:Female Category:Espionage Mastery Category:Memory Manipulation